


Battle of Able

by itsrachaelsimpson



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Character Death, Hamilton References, Reimagining, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrachaelsimpson/pseuds/itsrachaelsimpson
Summary: How Able beat Van Ark inspired by The Battle of Yorktown from Hamilton.





	Battle of Able

“5, go lead your runners.” Sam ordered, ready for this battle. He had been locked in his coms shack with a gun and a large pack of water just incase, honestly no one had any idea how long this battle would last but everyone was expecting the worse so they wanted to be prepared. 

“See you on the other side.” 5 replied, smirking a little. They believed in the plan, believed in the Major and Jannine. 

“Till we meet again.” The operator promised, watching his runners head out into battle. 

Take the bullets out your gun  
(what?!)  
take the bullets out your gun  
(What?!)  
We move undercover and we move as one. 

It was a pretty easy plan honestly: 

sneak into Van Ark’s base  
Kill the monster with the magic injection the Doc had given them  
Save Paula  
Don’t get killed. 

Foolproof even! 

Only a few people had a gun, everyone carrying an axe or a knife. Something quiet and sneaky. There had of course been complaints about it but they were quickly shut up by the look Jannine. Even 5 was a little annoyed by this, the runner felt one of them should have at least a rocket launcher. But oh well. 

“The code word is Rochambeau, dig me?” Sam asked when everyone was out on the field, listening to his runners whisper it back to him. “You have your orders now, go, runners go!” 

And so the American experiment begins  
With my friends all scattered to the winds  
Laurens is in South Carolina, redefining brav’ry

Paula knew they were coming, Able and Canton had tried hard to keep her as updated as they could and in return she had made sure they had info of what was happening inside. 

The evening she was told they would be there she packed as much as she could, things that could help the people and things she couldn’t leave behind. As soon as they got here she needed to be ready to go. 

How did we know that this plan would work?  
We had a spy on the inside. That’s right

“Sara! Are you there? You’re on with me, the Major, 5 and Nadia.” Sam explained, typing quickly to try and keep up with all the packs of runners he had out in the field as well as everything else going on around him. There was just so much to be keeping up with his head was starting to hurt. 

“I can hear you, Sam.” Sara said quietly, sitting in Paula’s room inside the current Van Ark hideout. “He’s here, just went to bed actually. There’s 15 guards on duty but I have no idea how many zombs he’s got watching the compound.” She admitted, looking at the woman sitting on the other side of the bed. “I would guess around 1000.” Paula suggested and Sara passed on that info. 

“Right. Go on as normal and lets see what happens.” Sam promised. 

After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet  
We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief

“Don’t shoot! Don’t shoot, please.” Paula begged when she came face to face with a ground of New Cantan runners, the woman holding her hands up. “He… Van Ark… He’s dead.” She insisted. The message was soon spread and 5 was there, vouching for the story and hugging the woman tight. “She’s ok, Maxine.” They insisted, hearing the doctor ask 1000’s of questions. 

“Where’s Sara?”

And just like that, it’s over. We tend to our wounded, we count our dead  
Black and white soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom  
Not. Yet

“Oh god.” 5 mumbled, falling to their knees and holding Sara tight. It was obvious by the state the room was in that Van Ark hadn’t taken the whole thing well, smashing the machine that kept Sara alive. “Please don’t go, I need you.” He begged. 

The world turned upside down!


End file.
